Ti Amo
by BreeXisXforeverXFrankies
Summary: Aribella Marsh moves to Mystic Falls to get away from her old life as a vampire hunter, Little did she know Mystic Falls is worse Washington, Anything and everything about vampires disgust her. But will one boy she meets in this town change everything?
1. Chapter 1

Ti Amo(1): Pilot

Hey girls (and if any guy reads this, hey dudes) new story! Exciting….. But anyways should I keep…

Summary: Aribella (pronounced Air-E-Bella) Marsh moves to Mystic Falls to get away from her old life as a vampire hunter. Little does she know this town basically attracts anything supernatural, worse than it did in Washington State (AN: im so ironic ha-ha). Anything and everything about vampires disgust her, but will one boy she meets in this horrid town change… Everything?

Pairings: Damon/OC, Stefan/Elena, Slight Caroline/Matt & slight Caroline/Tyler.

~Pilot chapter~

I pulled into the drive of the small apartment building im renting from, breathing in the clean air, of Mystic Falls. Never again would I have to deal with any vampire drama… I hope.

Vampire hunter, which is what I was and always will be… You don't just forgive and forget when one kills every member of your family, including a newborn baby. I never did find out why they didn't kill me too. I was 11 at the time, and I hid in the closet while the man murdered my family. He should have smelled me, but he didn't so, I would never know.

Im grateful to be alive, to have found my fathers journals, containing all his secret skills. He too was a hunter, keeping it all a secret from our whole family. I used it to teach myself, that and I went to his best friend, Allen, who helped me, a lot. Up until the day he slipped up. Greatest rule in vampire hunting, never invite anyone in, let them walk in themselves. No matter how pretty or how important it is.

Shaking the bad memories from my head, I jogged up the 3 flights of steps to my apartment door.

I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight purple one shoulder top that stopped an inch above my belly button. Yanking on my purple stilettos and black leather coat, I trotted back out the door, down the steps, and back into my little blue KEA.

My auburn hair fell in pretty, natural elf curls midway down my back, my eyes the color of the night sky, the deepest blue. A fairy filled with spice, and nothing nice, as Allen had said one day. I laughed softly to myself, I pulled into the Grille. Somebody had told me that it was a place where I could get a good drink.

You could say I enjoyed the stares I got as I walked in, but I was so used to them by now, I barely noticed. I walked straight to the bar.

"Tequila please." I said as I sat down, and the bartender eyed me curiously. Okay so I was underage, I have a plan.

"ID?" He said his voice deep and husky.

I passed him my fake ID; you get a lot when you know a group of vampire hunters. He looked it over once before making my drink, with a smile.

"Thank you." I said, taking it from his hands.

"You're welcome…" He said hinting he wanted my name.

"Aribella is the name." I told him.

"You new here Aribella?"

"Umm, have you seen me here before?" I said in a duhh voice

Laughing he smiled at me, "Sorry stupid question, Im James."

"That's surely okay, James." I said chugging my drink back. "Goodbye, nice meeting you."

"Err Bye." He called after me; I was guiding myself through the crowd, to the bathroom.

Only to slam into someone, and fall back onto my butt. I gasped as I hit, and cried out as my head cracked against the wall.

"Oh my god! Im so sorry." A girl with long brown hair and worried brown eyes helped me up.

I breathed hard as I held my head, and looked up at the girl; she was at least 2 inches taller than my 5"3. "No its fine, I wasn't looking."

"Are you sure you're okay? Im Elena." She said as a guy with honey hair and green eyes, walked over.

"Im fine." I said my breathing slowing.

"Elena are you okay what happened?" The boy wrapped his arms around the Elena girl.

"We collided; she hit her head pretty hard against the wall, Stefan." The girl, Elena, said to the boy called Stefan.

"Are you okay miss?" Stefan asked, as I rolled my eyes, and took my hand from the dulling pain in my head.

"Yes, Im fine thank you. Again I am sorry, for causing any trouble." I said, before going on, "Im Aribella by the way." I shook their hands, my eyes widening when my soft hands met the boys firm ones, one word vibrated through me, Vampire. "Sorry to be sudden but I must go."

"Goodbye! Sorry for hurting you!" Elena yelled after me.

Running I made my way into the bathroom.

Oh hell why can't I ever get away! Was the only thing I thought.

Sooo….. Keep or Delete? DO ya love? Or Hate?... Important questions Review :D

~Bree 3


	2. Chapter 2

Ti Amo (2): I despise you

:D Hi hi hi hi. So, Aribelle meets Damon in this chapter. Sorry spoiler D:... Questions to think bout before you read… Will she keep or kill… How will she confront Stefan? Or Elena? Questions. Questions. Haha heres the chapter. Hope u like

Disclaimer: You know how it goes, I own nothing bla bla bla…

Vampires, lovely, just lovely. He's probably out there draining the life from that girl. I am a vampire hunter; it's in my nature to go kill him. I had always been able to tell if a person was a vampire by touch, nobody knew why but it sure as hell came in handy.

I jogged through the crowd and to my car. Driving home I got a call.

"Hello?" I answered, without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"A-Belle?" I heard a high voice on the other line say, only one person in my life was ever aloud to call me that, my best friend, Charity.

"Chare-Bear?" I asked, I'd left her in Washington, under the protection of Max, Nick, Lillie, and Noah, my vampire hunter friends. Charity never knew about vampires and I intended to keep it that way.

"Duhh who else! It's so boring here without you. I miss you." She said sadly into the phone.

"Im sorry, I just needed to leave. How is everything there?" I asked as I yanked open the door to my home.

"Good," She went on a path of telling me everything that went on since I'd left a week before.

While she talked I put her on speaker, pulling off my outfit, except my jeans. I grabbed my extra suit case from under my bed, yanking it open to reveal all my hunter tools.

I pulled on my usual tight black tee shirt, grabbing my combat boots from my bag, yanking them on along with the same leather jacket on over it.

One stake in my waistband, one in my boot, 3 vervain darts. That was more than I needed.

"A-Belle! A-Belle! ARIBELLA!" I had forgotten about Charity on the phone.

"Hey Charity can I call you back later love you." I said quickly into the phone, before hanging up.

Pulling my long hair into a pony tail, walked out the house, again.

I saw the boy was still there, talking to a boy more gorgeous than I had ever seen. Another vampire I guessed, his ice blue eyes half open glaring at the other. The Stefan guy said something that made him widen his eyes.

Elena was there too, standing next to Stefan. Poor girl I thought.

I waited, and waited for them to leave until they finally did. Walking inside, I saw a blonde haired boy bussing the tables.

"Hello." I said to him.

"Err. Hi." He said looking at me, in all black.

"Im Aribelle. Would you happen to know where Stefan lives?" I asked, I hope there isn't more than one Stefan because I don't know his last name.

"Stefan Salvatore?" He said.

"Uhh… Sure…" I said quietly.

"He lives up at the Salvatore boarding house, with his brother. Im Matt by the way." He gave me the directions and smiled his boyish smile.

"Thank you. You are such a help. Goodbye Matt." I said waving.

I drove to the end of their driveway, knowing if I drove down they would hear. I jogged, so quiet that no vampire or anything would hear me, my footsteps not even crunching gravel. Man I was good.

There standing before me was an ancient inn looking home, it was pretty. Extremely pretty.

I always got into the house, but never by breaking in. Oh no I would never, I was a real life Buffy but I was at least polite, even to my enemies.

Knocking on the door, I put on a smile. Until it wasn't Stefan who answered the door.

"Well hello there. You are?" The beautiful blue eyed man in the door said.

"Hi im Aribelle, I know you're a vampire. And guess what im going to kill you." I said, then putting a hand over my mouth, and giggled.

"Uhh?" He said puzzled, I had obviously taken him by surprise.

"You vampires so stupid sometimes." I said before frowning and kneeing him in the groin.

He doubled over, and I skipped past him.

He changed his position growling, he prepared to pounce. I he rushed at me pissed that I had done that. I stepped into his hits, deflecting them with my forearms. Using his inhumanly speeds, he moved behind me, I expected it, turning just as he stopped, and snap kicked him in the jaw.

I jabbed him in the stomach with the stake in my waist, missing his heart I just couldn't kill the boy… strange, just as the other boy, Stefan walked in.

"What the hell?" Stefan said as I turned to him.

"Hello Stefan!" I chirped.

He came at me too, just as his brother had. And I fought him just as I had his brother.

I had just jabbed Stefan in his side with a vervain dart as something sliced open my neck. Drawing blood.

The other vampire, the one I stabbed, had pulled the stake from its place close to his heart, and bit me, deep into the vein in my neck. It felt like someone was tearing my flesh slice by slice from the side of my body.

I screamed, but bit my lip, show no fear. I felt his fangs retract and him pick me up.

It was obvious he was tying me up to a chair. And I was still too weak to open my eyes… or move.

"Hey kid. Wake up. Wakey wakey. WAKE UP!" The man yelled after a few moments, and then he was shoving something down my throat. Vampire blood.

I coughed it up, spitting it all over his floor. Opening my eyes he glowered at me, and I smiled.

"Who are you?" He said.

"I already told you that. I am Aribella, stupid." I told him hoarsely, Stefan still passed out weak on the floor.

"What are you doing here then _Aribella_"He sneered my name; I didn't appreciate it at all.

"I will not be spoken to like that, especially by a leech!" I yelled my voice raising a pitch.

"Im going to speak to you however I please little girl, I think I have a right! You just tried to kill me and my brother!" He yelled at me.

"Well no duhh Captain Obvious, that was the point. Im a fucking vampire KILLER for gosh sake." I looked at him my hair coming from my hair tie, and fell in my face.

"Who sent you?" He said, got how stupid was this guy.

"Umm myself, you see…" I paused I still didn't know this dudes name, "What's your name dude."

"Why should I tell you, Buffy?" He smirked at me, like a shark, im the bloody fish to him.

"Because I may be a bitchy vampire hunter but im still polite, I did knock on your door instead of just busting in; I wasn't raised in a barn jackass." I sneered at him.

"A polite killer, who knew, the names Damon, now I go on, who sent you?" He said, Damon, was his name.

"As I was saying then, Damon," I sneered his name as he did mine. "I sent myself, you see, I ain't from around here. Im from Washington, I came to get away from all the vampires okay, I was a hunter there, and I thought this was a safe place. But apparently not, im here with you aren't I."

"But how did you know we were vampires?" He said still angry with me.

"I have… lets just call it a second sense… and when I touch a vampire, I get chills down my back, and I cant breath, for that second, my mind just screams vampire to me... never once was I wrong." I said, I would tell him my whole life story just to get out this chair and go home.

"I never touched you." He muttered to me lips pursed.

"But I shook hands with Stefan. It doesn't take much to put two and two together. Its not rocket science." I rolled my eyes. "Can I go home?"

"Just so you can come back tomorrow? Im going to compel you." He shook his head.

"Why just so I can find out again and go through this again. You both will always be human blood drinking monsters."

"First off, jackass Stefan back there only eats bunnies, that are why he's still too weak to get up, and second I only drink blood bags, I don't want to just go around killing people… well not anymore. But I sure could just drain you of your blood. You tasted pretty good earlier; you taste of cupcakes, odd huh? But it's heavenly. Since you're just so opposed to compulsion."

"You… neither of you… kill people?" I said.

"No I just explained that."

"What kind of vampires are you guys!" I actually let a giggle slip through my lips, "Okay, I won't kill either of you, but let me find one slip up, and I will come to you in your sleep and stake you through the heart. Got it? I promise. Just let me go home."

"Really?" He looked shocked.

What was I doing the one thing I despised what was this guy doing to me, I felt the words slip between my lips before I could control them, "Yes, and I am a woman of my word."

The ties fell from my wrists and feet within a second, only the one at my torso was left. I felt his hands brush my side as he untied the knots.

Shivers went through me, and I couldn't breathe… But this wasn't the same as every other time my skin came in contact with a vampire. What the hell.

Oh if yall are wonderingg what the meaning of the title of this story is, Ti Amo means I love you in Italian… Im an Italian Baby, my daddy's Italian… what can I say. It's such a pretty language…

~Bree3


	3. Chapter 3

Ti Amo (3): Red wine 

I stood there arms crossed by the chair I was formally tied to. Stefan had woken up, and tried to attack me again but Damon stopped and explained the situation to him.

"Would you stop looking at me like that its nerve racking." I said to Stefan who followed me with his eyes glaring with such intent.

Damon snickered from the liquor cabinet across the room, "Stefan I would watch out, your bunny diet isn't keeping you very strong. She already took you once, if not for me, you would be dead."

"I don't trust you." Was all the glaring boy said.

"I don't care. I never asked for your trust." I snarled at him, before turning to Damon, "Can I leave now? I have things to do, information to get."

"What information, maybe we can help." He said, back.

"Well im staying in this town, better get informed." I rolled my eyes putting my hands on my hips.

"Okay then, heres the gist of it. Bonnie Bennet is a witch, Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf, the teacher is a vampire hunter who you must meet, Caroline Forbes is a vampire but don't worry she's on the blood bag diet too, and this town is basically an airport for vampires." He said in one unneeded breath.

"A werewolf? Wow, and a BENNET witch, heard so much, but never met one." I said completely surprised. This town was just a barrel of fun for me. I loved my life as a vampire hunter.

"She's not the nicest person in the world." He said.

Stefan scoffed, "No she's extremely nice, she just hates you, and she just said the other day if you slip up she will physically kill you herself."

"I like her already. Does your town have a counsel?" I asked, I was on one in Washington.

"Yep, and its whole mission is ridding the town of vampires. Im on it." Damon smirked.

"But… It's a counsel against… they are trying to kill… Wait what?" I stuttered, confused.

"Im keeping a low profile… Duhh." He said.

I shook my head, "Could you help get me on it?"

"For a price." He said… of course.

"What price?"

"Well it's just a small, little vampire killing." He said before going on, "Okay so there are a few new vampires in town…"

"How many?" I asked

"Well 7, me and Stefan could take them all ourselves, if we were on human blood. But were not, would you help." He looked down ashamed of what he was doing; it probably brought his badass scale down a few notches.

"Oh wow, big bad vampires asking a 17 year old girl for help. That right there just knocked your badass scale down a few notches. But you get me on the council and you got it." I told him, turning for the door. "Im leaving, when you got me on the council come and find me."6

They both stared after me, as I jogged out the house, slamming the door in the process. I started to regret leaving my car at the mouth of the drive, considering it had started to rain.

"Hey!" I heard Damon call after me.

"What? It's raining. This coat is leather you know!" I turned facing him as he stood under the light of the porch.

"Where's your car?"

"The end of your driveway I would like to get to it you know!" I put my hands on my hips, I was soaking wet, my coat completely ruined.

"Need a ride?" He asked

"No… Im fine. Thank you though!" I called turning and running again my boots sloshing in the puddles.

I made my way to my car eventually, hearing thunder crack in the distance. It was almost one am, way to late to call Charity back. I had spent almost four hours in a house full of vampires, and yet I didn't even kill one.

Finally I was in my little apartment, stripping myself of all my wet clothing I stepped into the hot water of the shower. I let it run down my body, feeling all the knots in my body fade away.

Once done I slipped into a pair of dark blue pajama shorts and a white camisole. Adding my white slippers on my feet, I padded to the kitchen. Grabbing a wine glass and the bottle of red wine from my cabinet, I poured the glass half full before going back to my living room, turning the TV to Family Guy, considering it was the only thing on.

I downed the last of my wine, and went to bed. My room was basically based on the colors Black and White, black satin sheets, and a white drape falling around it, black dressers, and white walls. Plain, but I loved it. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

DING!

"Go away." I muttered into my pillow.

DING!

"Fine. Ugg." I threw my feet over the side of the bed and rubbed my eyes as I made my way to the door.

Yanking it open, to reveal Damon. I considered slamming shut and going back to bed, but decided against it.

"What. Its only 11, I still had at least two more hours of sleep in me." I said pulling my hand through the stubborn baby curls that formed overnight in my hair.

"Are you going to invite me in?" He asked giving me a once look over, my white camisole had ridden up and now only covered half my stomach.

Quickly yanked it down, before replying, "No, I don't invite vampires in, im smart like that."

"Come on please, I got something important to tell you." He said looking at me, pouting.

"You can tell me from the hall." I told him, leaning against the door frame.

"Fine, ill just call Sheriff Forbes and tell her your not interested in being in the council anymore." He said whipping out his phone.

I gasped, I really wanted to be on the council, "Im so gonna regret this, come in Damon."

"That's more like it. So yeah I talked to Liz this morning and she said, she would really like to meet you. She's a bit skeptical though about having a child on the council." He said brushing past me.

I shut the door sighing. "When does she want to meet me?"

"In about 20 minutes, so I'd get ready." He smirked.

"Ass." I muttered, heading back to my room. "You can leave now." I yelled.

"Nope, you don't know where to go, so im going to take you." He yelled, back from my parlor, making a lot of noise, obviously looking through my stuff.

I just groaned in return, pulling on a pair of faded, ripped skinny jeans, and a black tee with a red "bleeding" heart on the front, I just finished brushing my hair before I noticed the red bite mark on my neck, that had scabbed over, but not healed since I spit Damon's blood out.

"Fuck." I cursed under my breath, how do you hide that. What an inconvenience.

I strutted out the room and saw him sitting on my couch, feet on the coffee table, going through a photo album.

"What the hell do you expect me to do about this?" I asked pointing angrily at the mark on my neck.

"Ooh I got you good, didn't I. Well if you hadn't spit my blood all over my carpet, which is ruined now by the way, it wouldn't be there, now would it." He said not even looking up from the album.

"It's not my fault I don't want any of you inside of me." I replied, my hands on my hips.

"I could probably think of at least one thing, you wouldn't regret of me inside you." He smirked looking up at me suggestively.

"Okay no, gross." I said, my heart speeding up a bit, "I am so ashamed of this but, Damon could you give me your blood, if I want on the council then I can't be running around with a vampire mark on my neck."

His smirk widened, as he walked over, bit his wrist, and shoved it towards me. I held my breath as I put my lips to his wrist, and squeezed my eyes shut as I tasted it.

It tasted like my red wine, but sweeter, and absolutely delicious. I immediately wanted more, grabbing his arm and held it to my mouth securely. I heard him chuckle and intake breathe.

I felt like I was drunk, my body floating, he slowly pulled his wrist away.

"Unless you want to suck me dry, I'd give me my arm back." He teased slightly. I let go and looked up at him blushing.

"Err sorry. Umm thank you." I said before turning and walking quickly back to my room. I brushed my teeth, and added some eyeliner and mascara, to my eyes before dabbing some cherry colored lip gloss on my lips, and slipping some converse on my feet.

I walked out to find Damon standing in the same spot I'd left him in, his wrist not bleeding anymore. "Im ready."

His head snapped up, and he smiled, "Great now we are late. Geez, whys it always takes you girls so long."

"Well I would have taken less time if you hadn't bit me last night and I didn't have to drink your nasty vampire blood." I said, but in my head I knew I was lying I loved it.

"You know, I didn't know you thought it was nasty considering the way you latched yourself onto me, I think I even heard you moan once or twice." He teased as he followed me down the steps.

I gasped, "I DID NOT MOAN!"

"Okay, I admit you didn't moan, but you clearly enjoyed it honey." He said raising his hands, laughing. I yanked open the passenger seat to the black Ferrari in the front lot.

I grumbled I hate you, as I buckled my seat belt and he sped too fast through the small town.

He chuckled again, and within 5 minutes we were at a large mansion across town.

"Mrs. Lockwood!" He said, as we made our way up the steps to the door, he kissed her hand lightly after saying, "You look lovely."

"Damon Salvatore, always the flirt. It's a pleasure seeing you again." She said smiling; the woman looked in her late thirties, way to young to be flirting with a guy Damon's age.

"Ah, Carol you know me so well, is the rest of the council here yet? This is Aribella Marsh, the girl I told you all about." He gestured to me.

"Yes we were just waiting for you to arrive. Hello Miss. Marsh." She smiled towards me behind Damon.

"Hello. Please call me Aribella." I smiled sweetly to the elderly woman, shaking her wrinkled hand.

I followed Carol and Damon through the large house, to an oversized office. Inside the office were about 10 people, only one other woman in the room, Liz most likely.

"Hello everyone, I told you this morning about a girl, who was a vampire hunter back in her old town in Washington. She was on the council there too. Only at 17 she has already staked many vampires." Damon stood before the whole group of people, telling them all he knew about me, and stuff I never even told him, he went on. "I would like you all to meet, Aribella Marsh."

I stepped forward; they all just stood there and stared at me, and my small slim body. "Hello." I said.

"Damon how do you expect us to believe this girl has done any of that, look at her she's so small. Only a child." The woman in the cop uniform, Sheriff Liz Forbes, said.

"I may not be a guy, or look strong enough to do anything, but looks only go so deep. He told the truth, I have killed many vampires back in Washington; I was on the council there too. I could give you the numbers to everybody that was on it." I stood there, hands on hips, defending myself, "Hell I could take on anyone in this room, now, even Damon, and win."

Damon turned to me, looking at me like I was crazy. I knew I could do it.

"There is no need for that honey, but I will need to take you up on the numbers of your old council members." Liz said, to me trying to stop a fight before it started.

"Of course." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Wait if you are only 17 shouldn't you be in school?" One of the random guys in the crowd said.

"I graduated early, last year." I told them.

"And your parents?" Carol said.

"Both dead Ma'am." I told them softly.

"Who do you live with then?"

"I live by myself; I inherited a lot of money from my parents." I said looking at my feet

"Honey, your only 17, you shouldn't have to take care of yourself alone." Carol sympathy made me feel bad.

"I've done for myself since I was 15 and my… Uncle Allen… died." I lied, he wasn't my uncle and he didn't die he was murdered.

"Okay then." She muttered.

I gave them the numbers, and Damon escorted me out, and into the cold winter day.

….. That wasn't a very good chapter… was it? I sorry…. He he Aribella meets Alaric in the next Chapter….

~Bree3


	4. Chapter 4

Ti Amo (4): Food fights, Hallways fights and fights of love 3

I sat in the passenger seat of Damon's car, thinking he was driving me home. That was until he took a sharp right onto School Street.

"What the hell Damon, my house it that way!" I yelled.

"I know that. I want you to meet someone." He said.

"I want to go home Damon. I don't want to meet anyone." I frowned at him.

"Oh well." He stated simply.

He pulled into the school parking lot and got out. The school? I thought.

I grumbled as I followed him inside, the halls filled with students, who followed us with their eyes everywhere we went.

It wasn't until someone smacked me on the ass as I walked by, did my mood drop. I spun on my heel and looked at the tall jock kid, wearing a football jersey, and pulled back my arm and snapped my fist against his face.

He grabbed my wrist, and smirked even if his nose was dripping blood. "She fights back, I like that." He purred at me.

I twisted my wrist and stomped on his foot, and kicked his 'manhood', before pushing him on the ground, my knee on his back and his arm twisted back. I leaned in my lips at his ear.

"You just made a big mistake jackass; this is a fight you can't win. Keep your hands off me, Im not as small and defenseless as you think." I growled.

"I can't even take my eyes off you for a second can I?" Damon said from behind me. Flipping my hair over my shoulder I looked up at him.

I let go of the kid under me, and stood up, "Well I don't appreciate being smacked on the ass, and I wasn't just going to take it."

He chuckled, "But you had to break the kid's nose and kick him in the balls? You probably just prohibited him from ever having kids."

I looked down at the kid, as he sat up, and looked around, people had started surrounding us by now, and baffled that someone so small had just done that to a guy as big as he was. I smiled at all the people, saying, "Hey he disserved it. I protected myself, sue me."

I pushed myself through the small crowd followed by a laughing Damon. He walked beside me now, leading me to a history classroom.

It was empty except for a man looking down at some papers. Damon cleared his throat, and the man looked up.

My eyes widened, as Damon said, "Aribella this is-"

I cut him off, squealing, "Rick!" I ran to the man and threw my arms around him for the second.

"Aribella? Why are you in Mystic Falls? And with that douche over there." Rick said, you see, Rick was Allen's brother, he came in and out of Washington to visit Allen, the last time I saw him was at Allen's funeral. He was like an uncle to me.

Damon stood there puzzled, "You two know each other?"

We both laughed, and I told him about my parents and how Alaric was Allen's brother. He stood there nodding.

"Wow." Was all he said…

"But you never answered my questions Aribella." Rick said.

"I figured Mystic Falls was a good place to move, I wanted to get away from all supernatural stuff, but obviously I can't do that. Damon is lucky him and his brother are alive." I smiled sweetly.

"Aww I wish you hadn't but im also glad you didn't they really aren't harmful, well Stefan isn't at least. Damon on the other hand, don't get him upset. He goes on mass killing sprees." Rick said.

"They know that if they spill on drop of innocent blood that they will both get killed, I already staked Damon once, missing his heart, after kicking his ass… And Stefan had been ingested with vervain and about to get staked when Damon bit me, and tied me up." I said glaring over to him.

Alaric burst out laughing, before saying "How'd you get in anyway. I know you don't break in."

Damon answered that one, "I was the only one home at first, and I open the door to her smiling, and she says 'Hi im Aribella, I know you're a vampire, and guess what im going to kill you!' before kneeing me in the groin giggling, like a drunk school girl."

Alaric looked down shaking his head with laughter. "But why are you here with him?"  
"Im on the council, and he took me to meet them… Well against my will… Then he took me here." I scowled in his direction.

The bell rung and people started filing into the room, eyeing us curiously, me sitting in Rick's chair my feet on his desk and Damon sitting on the air vent.

"Guys I have a class now." Alaric said, to us.

"Oh we don't mind, go ahead Rick teach your heart out." I laughed and Damon nodded.

Rolling his eyes Rick turned to the students. "Hi class. Today we are going keep going in our talks about the civil war."

Hands shot up in the air.

Rick looked around, and picked on the girl who had her hand up first, "Yes Hannah?"

"Who are they?" She asked eyeing us suspiciously and everyone nodded that they wanted to know too.

I noticed Stefan and Elena were in the class, glaring forward at us.

"That's Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother." Damon nodded to the students, "And that in my chair is Aribella, she is an old family friend."

"Hiya." I smiled and waved at the kids, looking up from the papers I was reading.

Another boy with bad acne raised his hand, "Yes Todd?" Rick asked, sighing knowing it was about us.

"Are they dating? Because that girl is seriously hot." He said, with a smile.

I widened my eyes, and looked at Damon, who was laughing his ass off, on the heater, "No!" I gasped.

Another girl just said, "Yall' would be a cute couple, you should date." Without raising her hand.

That just caused Damon to laugh harder; I looked down my face burning with embarrassment. Rick was talking by now, "Okay guys, try to ignore them they are just stubborn and wont leave."

His class went by slowly as I went through everything in his desk, finding a bag of M&Ms, I started throwing them at Damon, while Alaric taught but when one hit him in the eye, and he jumped up.

"Oh it's on!" He yelled, jumping up and grabbing the skittles that were in the same drawer as the M&M's, we started pelting each other with the candies.

Once we were out, I turned to Alaric who had turned around and crossed his arms. The students laughing, well most of them Stefan and Elena just glared.

"Seriously, what are you five? Damon, your twenty years old, grow up. Aribella, as should you, you're almost eighteen." He said looking at the candies on the floor.

"Aww im sorry Rick, I was just having fun." I fake sniffled, pretending to almost cry.

"Aribelle please don't cry." He said, looking at me.

"Okay!" I chirped looking at him smiling.

"Oh Aribella…" He rolled his eyes and sighed.

It was boring watching him teach, so I stood up, and walked up to the front of the class next to Alaric, cutting him off, "Okay so the civil war, a lot of people died, and we won. Bye now!" I said walking to the door, motioning for Damon to follow.

We walked into the hall, and down the now empty hallways. And to his car.

"Okay so something has been bothering me since this morning." He said once we were in the car, you wouldn't believe how comfortable I felt with him.

"What's that?" I asked turning to him.

"You really think you would win in a fight against me?" He said his eyes smoldering.

"Definitely." I said, just as the winter air hit me, and I shivered.

"Where's your coat." He asked.

"Ruined, you can't wear leather in the rain." I said sighing.

He was pulling out his leather one before I could object, and sliding it into my lap.

"Put it on." He commanded. I slid my arms into the holes, and thanked him.

"Now back on subject I honestly think I would win. No weapons needed." I told him.

His eyes widened, "I may just have to take you up on that."

"Just name the place and time." I smirked at him as he did so often to me.

"Lets do this now then just so you can find out I am right." He said making a U-turn and drove down the road to his house.

"Seriously?" I laughed, "Okay then."

Last night I was on a mission to kill this beautiful boy, now he was like my best friend. A vampire hunter having a vampire best friend. Ironic.

We ended up in his backyard, facing each other, "Kay' so lets do this, but im going to add a twist, can you do it without your vampire speed? Use anything else but that."

"Okay, im still going to win." He said smiling. "Don't hold back."

"Not in my nature." I looked at him and raised a finger beckoning him forward.

He walked forward, and I threw a punch, he grabbed my hand spun me, so my back was to him. He had my arm behind my back, and his forearm on the back of my neck, I responded by kicking my foot back and into his kneecap, as he jerked back I pulled from his grasp, elbowing him in the ribcage.

A kick to the jaw, a pinning to the ground, and a punch to the gut, later he tripped me and we both fell, tangling together. His arms around my torso, and one of mine curved around his waist and the other around his neck, with my back to him again. Our legs twisted together, tangled I turned my head to the slightest, his face closer than expected, those blue eyes smoldering.

Before I knew what I was doing I looked at his lips, and leaned in…

CLIFF HANGERRRRR! Im sorry… Oh and the guy in the hallway that Aribella beat up… it wasn't Tyler… just to clear that up…

~Bree :3


	5. Chapter 5

Ti Amo (5): Is it possible

Our lips almost touching… I wanted him; I wanted to feel his lips on mine.

"DAMON!" We were interrupted by a loud bang and the deep voice of a man yelling Damon's name.

I looked away blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Damon!" It was Stefan yelling, I recognized the voice now. Damon untangled us and pulled me to my feet along with him.

"Out back brother!" Damon growled obviously upset he had interrupted.

"Damon what the hell was that today with Saltzman, what are you doing with the girl? She's not normal, she could be dan-" He was yelling before he even got outside, stopping when he saw me standing there.

"Go ahead and finish your sentence Stefan. I could be what? Dangerous? Well honey that's an understatement im extremely dangerous. But im not the bunny-eating vampire. I honestly don't care that you only eat animals. I could still kill you in a snap of my fingers, because you and your judgy little girlfriend don't even know me. Yet you both speak like im a vampire that's going around killing everything in site. Im not some frilly little fairy, that can be manipulated by anything or anyone. So I would just shut your mouth, me and your brother are friends, oddly enough I trust him, something you should try once in awhile." I said marching forward so I was standing in front of Stefan and Elena wasn't far behind him. One thing I don't like is being judged before being known.

Damon came up behind me, most likely to keep me from doing anything rash. I turned to him, "Im leaving, it's been fun. I'll walk no need for a ride before you ask."

I pushed past Stefan and Elena, and out the front door, but before I could shut the door I heard Damon say, "Nice going Stefan."

Quickly I walked up the road, my hair blowing in the wind. I walked all the way to the grille before I realized I still had Damon's leather jacket on.

"Hey there James, I need the strongest thing you got, doesn't matter what it is." I gushed sliding into a bar stool.

"Okay, rough day new girl?" He joked and I smiled, nodding.

I sat there for a good 15 minutes taking shot after shot of Bourbon, and Vodka, before someone came up behind me.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking missy?" I heard someone whisper in my ear.

Completely drunk I flung my arms around Damon, "Damon! Buddy have drink!" I slurred.

"You are wasted." He laughed.

"A smidge." I held up two fingers indicated a small amount.

"Honey you passed a smidge 7 shots ago." James said from behind the bar.

I scoffed, "Nah im not even drunk, I am clearly just buzzed. Let me get another round for me and my friend here."

"Okay then, you're the one paying." He said shaking his head as he passed us 2 shot glasses full of whatever liquor.

I downed mine in a second and turned to see Damon just staring at me. "Hey you didn't drink yours."

He smiled and drank his down, "I think its time for Aribella to go home." He said.

"No! Please don't take me home yet!" I cried, but he was already pulling out money and handing it to James who thanked him shaking his head.

He helped me stand up, going to walk out to take me home. But I staggered, falling into him; he sighed and picked me up, bridal style.

Carrying me, he unlocked his car and set me in. He drove to my house smiling at my constant grumbling that I didn't want to go home. He carried me again inside, opening the door to my house easily like it was his instead of mine. Laying me on the couch to go make some coffee.

I frowned and stumbled to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out my wine. Only to have it taken from my hands and put back.

Damon took me by my waist and pulled me away from the fridge. I turned and laid my hands on his chest.

"But Damon, I want wine. It's not fair why can't I drink my pain and confusion away?" I pouted looking up at him.

"Why are you hurt?" He asked brushing a stray piece of hair from my face.

"Because, love hurts Damon, it really does, especially when the one you love could in turn into your downfall, they could hurt you in ways not imaginable, and they could kill you in an instant. But really it hurts that you push the one you love away, because they are something that you are meant to hate, that you were born to kill." I said without knowledge of what I was saying, it was all true, every word, it just wasn't supposed to come out.

He stood there like a beautiful statue in my drunken arms, I closed my eyes waiting.

"Who is it you love?" He said a bit pained.

"How stupid can you get?" I said the alcohol wearing off in my system, "I love you Damon. I have since last night when you untied my ropes, and brushed my side with your fingers."

I couldn't say a thing more, because his lips crushed against mine, with such force, but yet with such softness. I kissed back urgently, and I felt my back hit the limestone countertop.

He picked me up, considering on my tippy toes I still wasn't tall enough, I felt myself getting carried, and my back fall against the softness of my mattress. I smiled against his lips, and pulled away to breath. He looked down at me wonderingly.

I rolled from under him and grabbed my pajamas out my dresser. "Im going to change, please don't leave." I begged.

Walking to the bathroom I heard him say softly, "Wouldn't dream of it."

I changed into a set of shorts, black with white polka dots, and a white tee-shirt, before brushing my teeth and walking back to the room, to see Damon on my bed, with his shoes off.

Climbing onto the bed and laying next to him, I said, "Please don't leave tonight I don't want to be alone."

I could practically hear his smile, as I climbed under the satin sheets pulling them over him, too. Leaning up to kiss him softly, it felt so right, even if he was a vampire, which I killed for a living. I love him; out of all the men I've met I fall in love with the vampire, how ironic.

I laid my head on his shoulder, as his arm went around me. So comfortable, I fell asleep almost instantly, but not before I heard Damon whisper, "I love you too."

It had to happen eventually, sorry if yall thought that was too quick… One question should I bring Katherine into this story? Or one of Aribella's old boyfriends… Important questions, please review… It will make me feel awesome…

~Bree 3


	6. SO SORRY GUYS! Authors Note 3

OMG!

Okay so sorry about the last chapter… I kinda forgot that they were at Aribella's house and not Damon's so I need too re-write the whole thing…. Sorry bout that…

~BREE 3


	7. Chapter 7

Ti Amo(5): Secrets

_My mother's piercing scream echoed through my brain as I peeked through the crack in the closet door. I flinched, and turned my head, tears streaming down my face as the blond man snapped her neck._

"_Momma!" my youngest sister screamed, but was cut off when this murderer bit into her neck, crushing her windpipe._

_I peeked back out when I heard that the slurping and gnawing stopped, the man was dropping my sisters lifeless body to the ground, but the weird this was he looking straight at me, his eyes dark foggy green. He winked once before he disappeared in a blur._

I woke with a start; I had this dream every night since it happened. Confused I noticed a muscular arm locked in an unbreakable hold around my waist.

Looking up at its owner, all the previous events from yesterday flooded into my head. Damon was lying next to me looking peaceful as ever, sleeping. I smiled, lifting my arm to brush a hair from his forehead.

I watched him, as he took small deep breaths. God he was so pretty, like my own personal fallen angel.

"Stalking is a federal crime, you know." I jumped, as his voice invaded my staring, and I blushed a deep scarlet.

"I was not stalking… I was watching intently." I held my head high, as he popped one eye open, smirking.

"Yeah, call it what you want baby, but your into me." He said cockily.

"No I think your ugly, I was just thinking about gnawing my arm off just to get away. You know coyote ugly?" I said looking at him in his beautiful eyes.

"Ugly?" He said eyes wide with disbelief, it wasn't long before he was on top of me pinning me to the bed, "Am I still ugly?"

"No… you passed ugly, you passed that." I raised my eyebrows at him, and blinked innocently.

He put on a face of pain and hurt, as he rolled off me, in a search for the shirt he had discarded last night. I frowned and crawled over to wrap my arms around his back.

"I was kidding… I love you. Would it make you feel better if I told you, that you were the sexiest vampire I had ever fought?" I asked leaning my head over his shoulder to look at his face.

He just smirked and captured my lips with his, pulling me into his lap in the process. I kissed back hungrily, loving the feeling of his perfect lips against mine.

He pulled back chuckling to himself, as he looked down at me in his lap, my hair falling in messy dark red-brown curls around my face.

"What are you laughing at Salvatore?" I looked up at him, giving my best bitch-face.

"You, Marsh." He said mocking my face.

"Oh so you think I'm funny huh?" I widened my eyes in disbelief.

"Hilarious." He said, challenging me.

I growled playfully before pouncing on top of him, my lips only a hair away from his. I smirked, deciding to be a tease for the day.

Just as he started to lean up, I danced away from him, heading to the bathroom door. Giggling like a schoolgirl who just lost her virginity.

"Oh Aribella, you tease." He tsked me, as he sat up.

"No, if I was a tease, then I would be in lace lingerie, and strip dance for you."

"I wouldn't object sweet cheeks." He smirked.

"Of course YOU wouldn't." I said skipping into the bathroom locking the door.

"I'm going to shower!" I called so he didn't think I like fell in or anything.

"Is that an invite?" I heard a silky voice say from behind me.

I squeaked, and jumped back, "Holy hell Damon! How did you get in here?"

"I'm a vampire sweet cheeks, I know how to pick a lock. Plus your hiding place isn't all that original. On the door frame really?" He said, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me to his chest.

"Give me my key." I demanded reaching in his pocket to pull out a small brass key, before turning my face up to look at him, "Now get out. I need to shower. We have a council meeting in an hour."

"But Aribella." He whined as I ushered him out the white door, and locked it again.

I turned on the shower, shedding my cloths, and stepped in.

Once I was done, I ran into my room, locking the bedroom door as I had the bathroom, pulling on a black ruffle dress coming down to a little bit above my knee , and a dark purple half sweater. Adding a few pieces of jewelry to my wrists and a silver locket to my neck, as I walked out the door, holding my purple stilettos.

I found him in the kitchen, raiding my fridge. "That's my fridge, you know."

"I know… I like the outfit, but I could think of so many things we could do without cloths."

I swayed my hips softly as I walked up to him, grabbing his hips, leaning up to his face, kissing his jaw line softly, "I know."

He grabbed for my waist as I pinned him to the counter, his eyes eager. I winked at him before pulling back.

"Hey get back here. I want you to be mine, fully." He frowned

"You can't, sorry I already belong to someone else." I said, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

He had me pinned against the wall in a second, "And who might that be?"

"… Matt Donovan." I said the first name that came to mind.

"Oh is that so? Well I'll you just signed his death sentence. It's on your head, and we wouldn't want that beautiful head of yours, corrupted with bad thoughts now would we?" He said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Fine, I admit I belong to you." I hung my head with shame as I swallowed my pride, "But that means you belong to me, so it's a win, win situation."  
"Good to admit that, and yes, getting me is a wonderful prize." He smirked before letting me go, turning his back to me heading for the door. "I'd come along my dear wouldn't want you to be late to your first council meeting."

I laughed and followed him out the door, and to his car. Sliding into the passenger seat.

We drove to the Lockwood manor again, listening to the radio, well more like fighting over the radio, but I ended up giving in to listening to his stupid 50's music. Once there he opened the door for me.

"Damon Salvatore, a gentleman? Who knew?" I joked as he shook his head taking my arm and leading me up the stairs and into the house.

Err….. I don't know bout this chapter… Was it okay? Did it suit yall's 'Ti Amo' needs? Ha- Ha! Well I had to re-write this chapter, and im sorry it took so long. I've been really busy. This chap wouldn't even be up if I had a ride to my party… Its Friday, and its NEW YEARS! New year's guys, the day of the year I like to party the most on! And I'm stuck at home….. What the hell….

~Bree3


End file.
